Thievius of the Heart
by DJ-TigerFox
Summary: Top Rank DJ Tiger goes on holiday to the city of love, Paris and ends up meeting a certin busty fox, little does he know he's about the get his heart stolen but is it a good thing? This is in no way related to It Started With Toast. Sly/OC


Thievius of the Heart

Chapter I- Day in Paris

The scenery whizzed passed as the train made it's way along the tracks before the breaks were heard as it began to decrease in speed and before I knew it the train had pulled into the station. Walking out my shoulder bag moving in time with my steps just like my tails, standing just out of the entrance of the station I just looked out. "Finally in Paris" My name is Tiger DemonFox a 3 tailed, 1 winged, green and black hair and 2 coloured eyes but you all knew that already, I walked along the path next to the river Seinne it was one of the most beautiful and calm walks I've ever taken. I was here on holiday but was also going to perform one of my mini gigs that were separate from the series gigs I do. Luckily for me Drake and his buff lombax Ratchet own a penthouse in the city which he was allowing me to stay there while he is on a romantic cruise… of course I knew my twin brother well enough to understand that he was just going to have Ratchet flex in just a speedo just to show off that he has a sexy boyfriend…prick. I stopped and lent over on the railing resting on my arms looking at the river shine in the daytime sun rippling when the occasional boat went by. Suddenly my ears twitched to the voice of someone shouting. "Get back here you thief!" it was a female voice with some sort of accent I couldn't put my finger on what though, turning my head I noticed a lizard in a black and white outfit running in my direction carrying a bag full of expensive jewellery. As he got closer I just wrapped one of my tails around his left leg causing him to trip up and land face first onto the pavement. Before he had time to get back up I had sat on his back with my blade stabbed into the ground in front of his face "Don't even try breathing or I'm shoving this blade up your ass!" The lizard just went pale and didn't make a sound. Running could be heard as I looked up to see a female fox running this way with large…blue hair pulling out some handcuffs. She motioned for me to move so she could cuff the guy, which of course I did.

"You're under arrest for stealing valuable jewellery." She pulled the guy to his feet while doing so I was pointing my blade at his face to make sure he didn't decide to make a move giving him a fanged grin. "I hope you have a license for that blade" the fox now looking at me. I just giggled and made it disappear before I spoke.

"Well it kinda comes with the family DNA being a DemonFox and all magic and such" I smiled at her as she put her shock gun away.

"humm that's interesting the only other demonfox that's listed on the police file for Paris is a Drake DemonFox who…well looking at you looks exactly like you just with red and black hair and has both wings instead of your single one." I just blinked thinking that Drake's name got around…hat and why was his listed on the database.

"Ah…yeh sorry about him if he caused trouble my twin brother has a short fuse and anger problems…more to the point you shouldn't mention private police files to random strangers especially if it's his brother." A police van has pulled up and some officers had grabbed the lizard and threw him into the back of it, the fox flicked her long blue hair.

"Brother? He has a twin brother?" I did a little bow smiling.

"Tiger DemonFox at your service: the fox's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Tiger…DemonFox…THE DJ Tiger DemonFox?" I simply nodded before she continued " It should be I who does the bowing I'm a huge fan of yours hell the whole Paris police squad is I even booked a whole month off to come see you when you was doing your IIDX RED tour." I smiled and was offered a lift to Drakes place we talked about some of the tiny happenings that happened during that tour from streakers to a certain angry fire wielding demonfox beating the living shit out of someone for groping Ratchet. We pulled up and I got out turning around to thank her.

" I never got your name miss?"

"Carmelita Montoya Fox pleasure to finally meet you DJ Tiger"

" The pleasure is all mine" I held her hand in mine as I lent down kissing the top of it " and please do come to the gig at the Eiffel Tower later today as one of my V.I.P guests, you will get the best spots there" I smiled turning to walk inside hearing a high pitched squeak come from Carmelita.

Opening the door to the penthouse I could tell Drake owned it, the walls were painted red and black there was a gym section with highly expensive equipment including a floor to ceiling mirror clearly for Ratchet to pose in. There was a bar and near it a huge HD flat screen TV…to sum it all up you could easily understand why it was a penthouse. I walked into the bedroom to see a huge king size bed all neat and tidy…just for my luck I hoped the sheet were clean too, opening the wardrobe I noticed that Drake has a section filled with my clothes including some of my gig outfits I had designed for each theme tour of which some were to stay hidden until I had announced it, he must have had them made and ready just in case I visited anytime. I made my way to the bathroom and shrugged off the idea for taking a shower once I saw the size of the bath, it might as well have been a hot tub it had seats in it and everything. I started to run the hot water and while it was filling up I searched for where Drake kept his clean towels before slowly removing my clothes. Turning off the water and adding a bit of cold water I used the tip of one of my tails to check the temperature…it was perfect, getting in and laying slightly so the water rose up to my neck murring at the warmth I would have wagged my 3 tails but I didn't want to splash water all over the place. I must have drifted off to sleep for about 2 hours as when I woke I noticed it was orange outside showing it was sunset. Getting out and grabbing the towel I started to dry my fur enough before wrapping with around my waist, walking out after draining the water and heading to the bedroom to grab my outfit designed with the colours blue and white and my blue glow stick collar. Carrying it all out and placing it on the sofa in the living room, dropping the towel so I was standing there in my birthday suit. I started to get dressed but while I was putting on my outfit I felt a cold shiver go down my spine like something was watching me but I shrugged it off, little did I know about the person dressed mainly in blue who was only going for a casual rooftop run before noticing me nude and watching before running off with a happy smile on his face.

After I had finished getting dressed I headed to the door just as someone was knocking on it, opening the door there stood a black and white cat dressed in a police uniform holding and envelope

"Tiger DemonFox?" I blinked and nodded "you have an invitation to the police masquerade party later tonight I believe it's after your gig, personally invited by Miss Carmelita Fox we hope you can make it"

Taking it I grinned and telling the cat that I would be there little did I know that tonight would be more eventful than I realised.


End file.
